Before My Heart Burns
by Tikobi The Hatter
Summary: Preparations for a march to the Breach are underway, but in the meantime, the Herald's mind is not in a state of ease. Especially after the young Herald of Andratse had recently survived the events of Redcliffe. {{This involves a twelve year old Inquisitor, Child!Inquisitor. Rated T because I'm a bit paranoid}}


_**~::Before My Heart Burns::~**_

Preparations for a march to the Breach are underway, but in the meantime, the Herald's mind is not in a state of ease. Especially after the young Herald of Andratse had recently survived the events of Redcliffe.

* * *

 _The room was making her sick to her stomach, if not from the smell of blood and the dead, then the very presence of the so called "Red Lyrium". She didn't know why, but ever since the Temple of Sacred Ashes, and seeing the red crystal shards, the minerals made her feel terribly ill. If the dread was absent from the twelve year old's body, she would have left the room to go outside and hide, but she couldn't. She wasn't sure what to do._

 _She was back in Alexius' castle, back in that distorted future, but Dorian was not with her. She was scared out of her mind, her staff much too large for her clutched in her hands as she was alone. The doors of the cell she arrived in were open, as was the door. Her heart and mind begged her to remain where she was, but the idea that the others were in pain, dying, made her legs move out of the cell. Every door was opened, and she made her way to the cells she knew the others were hiding in. She searched everywhere, but no sign of anyone. The Venatori who were there ignored her._

 _When she got to the main throne room, she realized the door was the only one closed. The red lyrium shards used to open it were scattered on the floor. Before she even thought about grabbing them, she turned around, her knuckles turning white as she clutched her weapon._

" _D...Dorian?"_

 _No answer._

" _Cassandra?"_

 _None._

 _But before she could call out to anyone else, a terrifying sound rang in her ears. She turned and saw the shards in their slots and the doors opening. Fear gripped her as she turned to run, to get away and hide. To do something to get away from what she knew was behind that door._

 _A vice-like grip clutched her ankle, forcing her to the ground. The impact of the landing enough to knock her staff out of her hands. Her hands clawed at the floor as she turned back as she was dragged into the room. Tears rolled down her face as she saw the face of her captor, covered in Red Lyrium shards. Her voice screamed to the Maker, to Andraste, to the Elven Gods she'd heard Solas mention; anyone. She screamed and begged and cried as she was engulfed in the dark and the doors ahead of her slammed shut._

Gwen's scream was quiet as she woke up, both hands in tight fists, tears streaming down her cheeks and onto the pillow behind her. It took her a moment to realize what happened before Gwen sat up in her bed and looked around. It looked like it was the dead of night still, and she was back in the room given to her in Haven. She wasn't back at the fortress, everyone was fine. She knew that, it was obvious...but the dread won't leave her. The face she saw, the fact no one was in there with her, not even Dorian was there to guide her hand or answer questions as to what was going on.

Then there was seeing Cassandra and Solas covered in Red Lyrium. For some reason, she would have much rather seen them both like that again than her nightmares tormenting her with the idea of being alone most of the time. But that final room and what was in it...that is was really scared her. It's worse knowing that this has happened three times now, and the one dragging her into the throne room was the same one, every time.

Gwen's hands clutched the covers as she threw them off and ran outside. Her feet were cold on the ground, but she paid it no mind as she quietly made her way to where he was. He'd probably be asleep at this time, but she didn't care. She was terrified. Gwen made her way up the steps and stood in front of the door, noticing a light coming from underneath it. He was awake. Did he know she was outside?

Her hands clutched her night clothes before she knocked once on the door, quiet and timid. Her head hung low as she waited. She heard footsteps approach the door and it made Gwen even more tempted to run away, to not be a child. The second she heard the door open, she looked up into a pair of tired blue eyes.

"...Da'len? What brings you here? At night no less?" Solas asked, concern in his tone. At that moment, she just broke. Tears started running down her cheeks as Gwen ran into him, her arms around his waist and quietly sobbing. Solas stiffened for a moment before realizing just what had happened. He pulled her into the hut and shut the door before rubbing her shoulder with one hand and brushing her hair with the fingers of his other. Her sobs got a small bit louder, but he didn't mind nor care. Gwen was in pain, was hurt, and he needed to help her calm and collect herself. He shushed and said that it was alright as she sobbed. All while Solas guided them both back to the bed and sat themselves down. He pulled her closer into his arms, rubbing her back and still brushing through her hair.

"Atish'an, Da'len. You are safe here." Solas soothed. It was odd how he was able to comfort her this easily. She trusted him more than the others. Whether it was because he too was a mage or some other reason he didn't really know. Eventually though, Gwen quieted down to only sniffling and shivering. Solas knew nightmares plagued the twelve year old, but she never told anyone of them. Not even him.

"...you were there..." Solas' ears perked hearing her speak, his attention trained on her and what she was saying.

"N...No one was there, Solas...Not even D-Dorain..." Dorian? Was she talking about back at the fortress? A hiccup made his arms go a small bit tighter around the child, comforting her as she continued to explain.

"Then there was t-the throne room...t-the d-door open and...I-I tried so hard to run!...but..."

"Take a moment Da'len...do not rush it."

She sobbed a bit more; every time she tried to open her mouth to speak, another cry or hiccup came out. He did not rush her, only waited and comforted her. What she told him next shook Solas to his core.

"...Y...You were there...dragging me to that room...c-cov-vered in r-ed lyrium...Y-You asked me why...Why I-I le-et this happen...I...I'm so so-"

"Stop."

Gwen looked up at him, eyes red, puffy, and still streaming tears. Solas' voice was stern, yet not scolding. He held her small face as he wiped her tears away with his thumbs and spoke.

"Da'len, you have no need to apologize. You stopped that future from happening."

"But...but what if I fail? What if the B-Breach s-stays open and something l-like it does happen?"

"It will not. If this fails, we will find another way."

Gwen looked at him for a moment before shutting her eyes, more tears and hiccups coming from her. She was still so scared. His face tormented her for the past three nights, always looking in pain, fear, and confusion at her. Begging her to know why this happened. Now here he was once more, telling her it was alright. Giving her the hope she needed to hear again. The fear of that future still lingered in her heart, but all she needed to know now was that Solas was here, alright, and not in pain. If he was okay, then Cassandra and the others were as well.

Solas sighed, still feeling her shake in his hands, guilt tearing apart at his being. This was his fault. She was suffering and apart of it was all his fault. It was so ironic that she seeked his comfort in his eyes.

The second best to care so deeply for Gwen was Cassandra. The Seeker rarely left Gwen's side, outside or even within Haven. Cassandra taught her how to use a blade and made certain Gwen was healthy. At one point, while in the Hinterlands, Cassandra watched Gwen give a potion to a refugee with a look only a mother could give a child. The look of pride. Neither Varric nor Solas had the heart to say anything about it. The fact that it was Solas Gwen seeked comfort from the most was an unseen side effect. He had no idea why, but he'd be dammed if he wasn't going to live up to that idea of protection.

Solas put the book he was previously reading on the nightstand and pulled the covers back, ushering Gwen underneath them. She did so without question, quickly taking her feet under the covers as well. She was likely to catch a cold after running and standing in the snow without proper protection, but Solas could ask Vivienne or Mother Giselle for advice when the time came. Solas then slipped under the covers as well, blowing out the candle used to light the room. He pulled the covers over both himself and the child, who quickly tucked herself into his form. Solas waited for her to settle before he got comfortable, one arm over her form and her head tucked under his chin. Solas remained a wake for some time, waiting for her breathing to even, for her to sleep. Once he felt her form soften and her breathing shift, he too slipped into sleep, hoping to inquire the Fade and its spirits on help soothing the "Herald's" thoughts for even one night.

The next morning, Cassandra wondered around the camp as everyone started to fully wake up and work. She had gone to check on Gwen and get her up, only to find that she was gone. Gwen knew better than to get up and wonder off on her own, but there was still a sense of fear in the Seeker's heart. The second she saw Varric step out of his tent, she walked over to him with haste in her steps.

"Varric, have you seen Gwen?" She asked. Varric was still rubbing the sleep from his eyes as she spoke, but managed to look up at her.

"What now Seeker?..."

"I have checked her room, but Gwen is nowhere in sight."

"The kid?...Have you tried Chuckles? He usually knows where she's at."

Of course he would know. Gwen stuck to Solas' side like fur on a bear. Cassandra quickly thanked Varric before making her way over to where Solas slept. As she made her way up the steps, she noticed Dorain quickly leave the hut Solas slept in and close the door as quietly as he could. The two locked eyes for a moment as Dorian gestured to the door.

"Someone's cranky this morning. I walk in there to borrow a book and Solas gives me the coldest glare I think he can muster." Dorian said before heading off. Cassandra raised a brow before moving to the door herself. She was careful as she opened the door and peeked inside.

Solas was still in bed, sitting upright with a book in hand. It didn't take long for Cassandra to notice Gwen tucked next to him, fast asleep with one of Solas' arms protectively wrapped around her tiny form. Solas looked up from his book and locked eyes with Cassandra, it wasn't a glare though, more of a request. Closing the book and holding his place with his thumb, Solas brought his pointer finger to his lips, his eyes darting to the child at his side. Gwen shifted a small bit, both adults holding their breath before she settled once more. Cassandra sighed before quietly closing the door and walking back to the Chantry. The march on the Breach was still being prepared, but the young Herald had been through enough already. Cassandra saw no reason to not give the young Herald a day or two off, the advisers would just have to deal with it.

And knowing how attached all three of them were to Gwen, they'd gladly deal with it.

* * *

 _...No I'm not stuck in Dragon Age Hell, shut up, you're drunk._

 _Anywho, I really like the sort of "Child Inquisitor" scenario, and it's a thing on tumblr so I thought I would give it a try. A little thing about Gwen though is that yes, she is in fact a Mage, but I have yet to decide a race for her. This one-shot was just me free-writing._

 _If you'd like to read more of the mis-adventures of Gwen, then feel free to tell me and I can make adjustments to this and make it a one-shot collection._

 _If not, then so be it. I wouldn't blame y'all either, seeing as I was kind of dead on this site for almost a year now...but hey, what can ya do?_

 _Read and Review please~!_

 _...AlsonoI'mnotstuckinSolavellanHellshushyouI'mstillinpain..._


End file.
